


Burn for Me

by BBJ_3



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pining, Possessive Akira, Reckless Behavior, Some angst, alpha sai, early heat, for sai, go, not the recommended way to decide to go steady, omega hikaru, pining akira, pining touya, possessive, possessive touya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: Shindou was like a fire. He blazed, consuming everything around him with passion and warmth, but Akira couldn't imagine anyone wanting to look away.





	Burn for Me

Shindou had no idea what he did to the people around him. Every smile - tossed around so carelessly. The same way he was when he first picked up a stone. With a tilt of his head and a grin, he listened to shadows and shattered Akira's world. After the defeat in the Go parlor, Akira's world revolved around him. A swirling orbit which threatened to swallow the young alpha whole. Even after the horrible show - even when Akira dismissed him, the dark haired boy couldn't forget the way Shindou made his body ache. It was Shindou's first heat which pushed Akira over the edge into his first rut. It was Shindou who turned Go from a profession into a game. Ridiculous, brilliant Shindou who made a game into god.

Sitting beside him in the taxi, Akira kept his eyes on the world outside. Tall skyscrapers shimmered, dulled by smog and rain - far from home and just the two of them. Biting his lip, Akira slid his eyes to Shindou's reflection in the plastic separating them from their driver. Though they could have easily gotten a private car, Shindou had laughed - racing with a  hand in the air to catch a bright yellow taxi like a true American - a New Yorker. Like two Go professionals in New York City was something out of television show - a joke rather than the responsibility to represent their country to the world. Even in the dulled reflection, Shindou seemed to glow. A flush brightened his eyes and reddened his lips. The scent of kaya trees, molten glass, and paper perfumed the air. Every muscle in Akira's body tensed. 

His eyes jumped to the driver who drummed his fingers along the edges of the steering wheel. They were no more than a block away from the hotel. Considering the beta driver's age, it was unlikely he was a threat; however, Akira unbuckled, sliding into the middle seat before buckling once more. Shindou blinked.

"Touya? What are you - ?"

Keeping his tone even, Akira whispered, "You're going into heat."

Shindou's green eyes widened. "What? No - I have a month. I'm regular - twice a year. Like clockwork."

"Perhaps stress and -"

"Don't."

"Last heat, you switched alphas. We didn't bond. Your body is likely responding to the change. If your friend -"

"Sai."

"If Sai helped you from your first heat, it's not surprising for your body to want to solidify your connection after your first..." Akira found himself at a crossroads. Though Shindou hadn't specified what happened between him and Sai, he had stated Sai had died. Shindou's body had reacted like a widow. Most actual widows would've avoided spending their first heat after their mate's death with anyone for this very reason, but as Sai and Shindou hadn't mated - and however long the mourning gap between Sai's death and Shindou's next heat, the young man couldn't have expected this.

"I didn't bring anything with me. We're heading back in five days...I thought I didn't need - damn it," Shindou cursed. His hands tightened into fists on his thighs. "Touya...would you?"

"Yes," Akira said too quickly. Ducking his head, Akira forced himself to take a slow breath. "Of course, I'll help."

"Are you still...?"

"No."

Shindou's shoulders dropped as the driver pulled over. Paying, Akira led the boy through the hotel to the elevator. Once inside alone, he focused on the way that Shindou's scent intensified with each shuffle from one foot to the other. "I can run to the store across the way. Get a heat guard."

"It's a muzzle," Shindou grumbled. "You'll look like Hannibal Lector."

"But I won't bond you without your permission," Akira pointed out.

"It's still creepy."

"I need to get condoms anyways. Unless you've been able to start birth control..."

"I completely forgot after last time. I thought...in a month, you're scheduled to be in China. I thought we weren't going to spend this heat together."

Akira frowned. "Did you not want to?"

"I...that's not what I mean."

Akira guided Shindou into his room, locking the door behind them. "After your last heat, I pushed back the China trip."

Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, Shindou shuffled, looking anywhere but at Akira. "You didn't have to do that."

"I agreed to be your heat companion. I meant to make myself available to you if you wanted," Akira confessed. When Shindou said nothing, Akira stepped back toward the door. "I'll go get supplies. I can stay in your room. It would be better if your surrounded by an alpha's scent."

Standing beside the window, Shindou leaned to press his forehead against the cool glass. Everything in Akira wanted to press his chest against the other's back. Rut against Shindou's round backside and sink his teeth into the gland to seal them together. High above the world where no windows looked in, Akira ached to mark every inch of the omega, but he pulled back, forcing his legs to move further away. When his hand fell on the doorknob, Shindou's voice stopped him.

"You went off suppressants."

Leaning against the door, Akira nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Shindou glanced back. 

 _I want you. I want to mate you. I want  - so much. Bite fuck mate breed take keep._ Head fogged with desire, Akira couldn't speak. His mouth went dry. Hard and arching, his cock strained against the confines of his pants. More than anything, he wanted to race across the small distance of the hotel room and show Shindou. Shindou was like a fire. He blazed, consuming everything around him with passion and warmth, but Akira couldn't imagine anyone wanting to look away. Even before they both presented, it had taken everything in Akira to not chase Shindou - to watch the other run after him and not turn back to reach back in return. Trembling, Akira opened his mouth, but all that escaped was a whimper.

"My heat - last time - it was bad, right? I kept begging for Sai, and we didn't do anything. You didn't bite me," Shindou said. His eyes dropped pointedly to Akira's cock. "But you want to, right? You want to mate me."

"Yes," Akira gasped, his voice rough and hoarse. Deeper than he remembered.

Shindou unbuttoned his shirt as he asked, "Do you really want the heat guard?"

"No."

"But you think I don't want you to mate me?"

Akira shook his head, trying to slow the rush of his blood. "I - I can't...I can't knot you and walk away, Hikaru. I love you."

The white dress shirt fell to the floor. Like their innocence, it crumbled on the ground - tossed aside and soon joined by Hikaru's undershirt and shoes and pants as the boy approached. A trail of clothes - a mess just like the tension stretching between them. "How long have you loved me?" he asked, standing before Akira in just his briefs. "How long have you wanted to knot me, mate me, breed me?"

Forever seemed like the wrong answer. He had been intrigued - obsessed - but that hadn't been love. If he were to be honest, he only recognized the feeling as love when Shindou returned to Go and became a 1-Dan, but knowing about Sai's death, Akira didn't doubt the sudden absence was due to that. "At the cafe - when you warned me to stop chasing an illusion...I realized I wasn't chasing Shindou Hikaru the Go prodigy but just...Hikaru."

"I hadn't even had my first heat then," Hikaru commented.

"That didn't matter. I wanted you."

Hikaru slipped off his briefs to stand naked before Akira. His skin flushed as he shifted. The telltale scent of slick permeated the air. "You went off suppressants, hoping to mate me, but you're going to go get condoms and a heat guard. Sounds like cold feet."

"Shin-"

"Hikaru," the other corrected. 

"Hikaru - you're going into heat. We didn't get a chance to discuss this. We haven't even kissed before," Akira murmured, keeping his eyes on a point above Hikaru's head. 

With a hum, the omega turned and sauntered to the bed. "Akira?" he called, and at his given name, Akira's eyes flew to where Hikaru knelt on the bed. Unable to look away, he watched the boy run his hands along the sheets to stretch with his spine curved and ass in the air. His natural lubricant glistened around his hole as the omega presented. "Mate me?"

"You're in pre-heat - I can't - we didn't."

"We're end game, Akira," Hikaru replied. "You can stay and knot me, or you can go and do whatever. But I'm not having you with a condom or a heat guard. If we do this, I'm walking away mated and bred."

"You're twenty. You don't want -."

"Shut up!" Hikaru spun, glaring. "I know what I want. I want you. I want Go. I want to spend the rest of my life chasing the Divine Move with you. I want children. I want life - a life we made - growing here," he said, pressing a hand against his heated skin. "If you don't want that -" 

Before Hikaru could speak the alternative, Akira launched forward, pinning him back against the bed and pressing their lips together. Tossing his jacket to join Shindou's pile on the floor, Akira sucked and bit marks into the heat of his omega's skin. Hikaru tore half the buttons from Akira's skirt, fighting to pull it off without dislodging the alpha from on top of him. A high keen escaped Hikaru's lips. Tilting his head, he exposed his neck. Spreading his legs as Akira unbuckled his belt and sent the rest of his cloths flying. The slight distance itched across Hikaru's skin. When Akira pressed his bare flesh down, covering him, Hikaru moaned, wrapping his legs around Akira's hips.

"Smell so good," he whispered, pressing kisses along Akira's jaw. 

Latching onto Hikaru's right nipple, Akira sucked as he pinched the other. Hikaru gasped, thrusting their cocks together. He tightened his legs. Pulling Akira closer, Hikaru dragged him from his chest into an absolutely filthy kiss. The two only broke apart as Akira slid a hand down Hikaru's hip, circling a finger around the tight, slick ring before gently pushing inside. Taking his time, he stretched the other slowly. Kissing, biting, sucking on the soft curve of Hikaru's collarbone before descending to down the same to the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

When he slid a second finger in beside the first, he wrapped his lips around the head of the omega's cock. The weight sat strangely on his tongue but not unpleasant. This would be his first time. Everything ached with newness, and knowing that even with Sai Hikaru hadn't done anything like this pleased him. Akira's instincts raged to wrap himself around, thrust inside and never let a single soul touch his mate again. Fingers finding their mark inside, Hikaru bowed his back, arching as he cried out. One hand clenched in Akira's black hair as the other clawed at the sheets, clenching them in a tight fist. As careful as his approach to Go, Akira methodically sucked and stretched, slipping a third finger in until Hikaru writhed - a breath away from falling to pieces.

"Please, please, please," Hikaru chanted as Akira removed his fingers.

He moaned in relief when the head of his alpha's cock lined up and slipped inside - sheathed to the balls in a single smooth stroke. Holding still above Hikaru, Akira pressed his lips against the other's throat. Mouthing the bonding gland, he felt more than saw the omega shiver. Hikaru's arms shifted to wrap around his back. Hands keeping him tightly in place even as his hips tilted, pressing back as the muscles within clenched and released around the cock within him. Pulling back, Akira partially withdrew then snapped his hips forward. His hands held tight to Hikaru's hips. Bruises would undoubtedly be left in their wake. 

The two lost themselves in the motion, rocking together as heat raced in their blood. Hikaru's nails dug into Akira's back, but the pain did nothing to dull the sweet, slick heat which gave beneath Akira's every thrust. Pupils dilated and green eyes shimmering, Hikaru panted, gasping for breath. 

"Beautiful," Akira murmured into Hikaru's skin. 

The omega chuckled between low moans. "Me? Have you seen yourself?"

"I'll take care of you - anything you want, I'd do it - anything," Akira swore. "I love you - ah!" Every bit of him ached. Even sliding into Hikaru, they weren't close enough. His teeth itched, dragging against the heat of Hikaru's neck. "You're mine, and I am yours. We're made of the same substance - atoms - pieces of the universe finding their way back to each other after the Big Bang. I love you, Hikaru," the alpha intoned, meeting Hikaru's gaze. "This - right here - this - us - we're the Divine Move." 

"You're such a dork," Hikaru groaned, pulling Akira down to kiss him as if he were drowning and Akira's lips were the only source of oxygen. "I love you too." 

As his knot swelled, Akira bit down into the tender flesh of Hikaru's bonding gland. Pain and pleasure melded, sending both over the edge. Coming over their chests, Hikaru returned the bite. Their bodies shook as they collapsed. Limbs entangled, they could not tell where one ended and the other began. With a groan, they rolled, so Hikaru collapsed against Akira's chest - the alpha's cock twitched and came again.

Reaching out, Hikaru took his alpha's hand, placing it over his womb. "By the end of this, our baby is gonna be right there."

"Our baby," Akira repeated - awe overwhelming him.

Tears gathered in his eyes, and when he glanced up, he saw tears rolling down Hikaru's cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. Grasping his hand, Hikaru pressed his face against his alpha's palm. "Happy tears. I promise," the omega whispered with a smile. "You too?"

"How did I get so lucky tears," Akira confessed. The two curled together - content to caress and touch with soft smiles. "It was your grandfather who got you into Go, correct? So our meeting...I owe all this to him."

Hikaru hummed. "Well, he provided the goban."

"And taught you?" Hikaru looked away, the soft warmth of their mating bed cooled, but when Akira's knot slipped from him, Hikaru let the alpha pull him close, wrapping the blankets around them. "Hikaru?"

"Sai," the omega confessed. "He loved Go. He's the reason you thought...god, you're going to think you married a lunatic."

"What do you mean?"

"Sai - he wasn't...the goban my grandfather had used to belong to Honinbou Shuusake, who owed his genius to a ghost - from the Heian period."

Akira frowned. "A ghost who then helped you?"

"Yes."

"It would explain your erratic skill," Akira murmured. "Many of your earliest games reminded me of Honinbou. And the internet player...that was you with Sai? I'm surprised I didn't realize he was the same Sai when you first mentioned him."

Hikaru shrugged. "He trained me. We...we were close, but the better I got, the less time he had to play - then...one day, he just wasn't there."

"And you played yourself."

"Who else was there to blame? He had outlasted one host...why not me?"

"I suppose it depends on why he was a ghost. Maybe he achieved his goal."

Hikaru smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Akira's lips. "Well, he did bring us together, so if we're the Divine Move, he achieved the Hand of God in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for dirty talk, but Akira just...my brain's version of him just failed. I really had to dig deep into the fluff for this.


End file.
